Peter Pan 3: All Children Grow Up Except One
by E. Rose
Summary: Peter goes back to the Darling house to listen to Wendy, who is now an elderly woman, tell the girls that live at the Darling Home and School for Girls a story about him. He meets Terri while visiting his friend Camille and invites them both to Neverland.
1. Terri

Peter Pan 3: All Children Grow Up...Except One

Disclaimer: All of the content in this story that has anything to do with the previous Peter Pan movies/books does not belong to me. (This disclaimer goes for all of my chapters.)

Chapter One: Terri

"Terri? Terri wake up. We're going to be late for breakfast, and I'm hungry!"

Terri rolled over. "You can go without me Camille. You're capable of going down to breakfast by yourself." Terri groaned as she rolled onto her stomach, stuffing her face into her flat pillow. Camille was this seven year old girl who had no friends at the Darling Home and School for Girls. That is until Terri arrived and showed some sympathy for the girl. That was a mistake--as soon as she was nice to Camille, BANG! instant seven year old shadow.

"Terri, I want a doughnut," Camille whined. "They're going to be all gone if we don't go down right now." Camille started poking Terri.

"Cut it out, Camille," Terri said sternly, brushing Camille's hand away.

"I'm not going to stop poking you until you get up and go down to breakfast with me," Camille resumed poking Terri in the back. _Hard_.

Terri jerked into an odd sort of sitting position. "Ow, ow! Okay, okay, I'll go down with you Camille. Ouch!"

"Okay, come on!" The poking stopped immediately.

Terri got out of bed and ran to put her dress on over her nightgown. It was _cold_ in Room Four. Then she followed Camille down to the dining room. It was a little embarrassing that she still needed Camille to show her the way around the building. Terri had been there almost a week now.

It was a typical day for Terri. School with Miss Jane (who also ran the DHSG) until lunchtime, then outside for a walk and free time until dinner, then getting lost on the third floor. Unfortunately it was Camille who came to her rescue.

"Terri, there you are! I've been looking for you," Camille grabbed Terri's hand and started to pull her along.

"Whoa, hold up!" Terri said. "What's the hurry?"

Camille grabbed Terri's hand again and continued walking as she said, "Ms. Wendy is coming tonight! I just found out, so I came to tell you, which was why I was looking for you. We need to get good spots, so come on!"

"Oh, okay," Terri said and started jogging after Camille. However, in her head, Terri was thinking, _'Who the blazes is Ms. Wendy?'_

(Author's Note: Well???? Reviews are appreciated, flames are not. Thanks!)


	2. Ms Wendy

Peter Pan 3: All Children Grow Up...Except One

Disclaimer: All of the content in this story that has anything to do with the previous Peter Pan movies/books does not belong to me. (This disclaimer goes for all of my chapters.)

Chapter 2: Ms. Wendy

Terri was dragged into the large sitting room, a place that was only used if there were special visitors at the DHSG. All the way to the sitting room Terri had been thinking about this Ms. Wendy person. She was probably some stylish young woman who brought the little kids presents, which was probably why Camille seemed to like her so much. So Terri was very surprised to see an elderly lady sitting in the sitting room.

"Camille," Terri leaned close to Camille's ear, "is that Ms. Wendy?" She pointed at the woman.

"Yes," came the reply.

"Oh. Well what does she do when she comes for a visit?" Terri asked.

"She tells us stories, of course," Camille acted like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"About...?" Terri inquired.

"Shhh!" Camille hissed. "She's going to start!"

Sure enough, the DHSG staff was closing the sitting room doors and walking around to quiet the children. One small child, however, got away and ran to Ms. Wendy.

"Ms. Wendy, Ms. Wendy!" the boy called.

"Why, hello there Adam!" Ms. Wendy said as she hoisted the boy into her lap. She had the perfect voice for storytelling. Despite herself, Terri couldn't wait to hear this woman's story. "I see we have a new face in the crowd, next to Camille," Ms. Wendy said, looking right at Terri. Terri felt her face grow hot. "And your name is...?" Ms. Wendy continued.

"T-Terri." How could she slip up on her own name?

"Terri," Ms. Wendy repeated. "When did you come to the Darling Home and School for Girls?" Before Terri could respond, Ms. Wendy looked about her and said, "Oh, children! How could I be making small talk when there is a story to be told?" She then looked back at Terri and said, "Terri, we'll talk later."

Ms. Wendy looked at the ceiling, thinking hard. "I think today I will tell the story of," her magical gaze settled on Terri again, "Peter Pan."

(Author's Note: What do you think? Reviews are appreciated, flames are not.)


	3. Ms Wendy's Story

Peter Pan 3: All Children Grow Up...Except One

Disclaimer: All of the content in this story that has anything to do with the previous Peter Pan movies/books does not belong to me. (This disclaimer goes for all of my chapters.)

Chapter 3: Ms. Wendy's Story

"Once upon a time," Ms. Wendy began, "there was a boy who didn't want to grow up. So he flew away to the Neverland, where he would never have to grow up…"

Terri was entranced. She couldn't think of any other stories she had heard that were as good as this one. When Ms. Wendy told about Wendy Darling, Terri only had a moment to comprehend that that name was, in fact, Ms. Wendy's own before she was sucked into the story once more.

"…but I was not to see Peter again," Ms. Wendy concluded. "So I tell his story to my children, who will tell it to their children, and so it will go on—for all children grow up…except one."

"Well, time for bed children," Miss Jane said. Camille had to poke Terri a few times before she got up to leave.

Terri felt like she was in a trance. She didn't speak while she went up to Room Four, while she slipped into her nightgown, or as she crawled into bed. Soon everyone was asleep but her.

Eventually, Terri dozed off. Around midnight, she woke up to see Camille standing by the window. Terri walked over to her.

"What are you doing; you should be in bed," Terri said.

Camille continued to stare out the window. "Waiting."

Terri was a bit confused. "Waiting for what?"

"Peter Pan."

Terri was taken aback. She touched Camille's arm—it was very cold. Terri thought Camille should get back in bed. "Come on, back in bed." Terri walked Camille back to bed, tucked her in, and sat at the end of the bed.

"He's real, you know," Camille said dreamily, still staring at the window, "Peter Pan. He's real." She paused. "It's like Ms. Wendy said, he always comes to listen to stories about himself. I've seen him."

(Author's Note: You like? Reviews are appreciated, flames are not.)


	4. Peter Pan

Peter Pan Three: All Children Grow Up…Except One

Disclaimer: All of the content in this story that has anything to do with the previous Peter Pan movies/books does not belong to me. (This disclaimer goes for all of my chapters.)

Chapter 4: Peter Pan

Terri didn't know what to say. Camille didn't seem to be waiting for an answer, however. She was still staring determinedly out the window.

'_Maybe she's delirious,'_ Terri thought. She raised her hand and enthusiastically waved it in front of Camille's face. Camille blinked once and kept staring out the window.

'_Or maybe she's ill,_' Terri told herself, _'Should I go and get the nurse? Or bring her to the infirmary?' _As Terri was trying to decide what to do, Camille stirred beside her.

Terri looked up at Camille's face. It had changed. Camille was no longer staring absentmindedly out the window. Her eyes were alight and sparkling, and she was smiling a smile that said, quite plainly, that she was ecstatic about what she now saw in the window.

As Terri looked round, she smelled the delicious smell of the forest and sea water mixed together. She looked up and her eyes met the soft, yet piercing eyes of the boy in the window. He held her gaze for a minute, and Terri felt paralyzed by his stare. Then he looked at Camille.

"Squirt, did you wait up for me again?"

Camille smiled and hopped off the bed. So did Terri. Camille sprinted to the window and hugged the boy round the middle. "I missed you," Camille said, her voice muffled.

"Me too, Squirt," he said. Then, he looked up, "Who's your friend?"

Terri jumped. Then, working up all of her courage she said, "Are you Peter Pan? For real?"

He laughed. "Yes. Who are you?"

"That's Terri!" Camille told him excitedly. "She's new here."

Peter locked his eyes on Terri's. It felt like her eyes were a window to her soul that he was looking through.

"Squirt," he said, although he was still looking at Terri, "tonight's the night."

Camille gasped. "Really?" she whispered, obviously shocked and excited.

"Yes," Peter replied. He shifted his magical gaze over to Camille.

Camille's face broke into a grin so wide it almost reached her ears. "I can go with you this time? No joke?"

"No joke. You can come…you," he looked at Terri again, "and Terri."

Camille gave a little squeal as he pulled a small brown pouch off of his leafy clothes. Peter dumped some sparkling dust out into his hand. Terri thought she knew what it was. Terri hoped more than she had hoped anything before that she was right.

Peter Pan seemed to read her mind. "Fairy Dust," he said, as he blew some from his hand into Camille's face. She sneezed and laughed.

He turned to Terri and blew some Fairy Dust in her face too. But Terri spun on her heel and looked around at the only place she had ever felt at home. There was a little part of Terri that didn't want to leave.

"Come with me Terri," Peter whispered in her ear. "Come with me…to Neverland!"

That tiny part of Terri that didn't want to leave changed its mind immediately when Peter put his hand in hers. All of Terri fear and doubts seemed to evaporate the moment his hand touched hers.

Peter looked into Terri's eyes once more, then the three of them flew out the window into the night.

(Author's Note: Reviews are appreciated, flames are not. Thanks!)


	5. Neverland

Peter Pan 3: All Children Grow Up…Except One

Disclaimer: All of the content in this story that has anything to do with the previous Peter Pan movies/books does not belong to me. (This disclaimer goes for all of my chapters.)

Chapter 5: Neverland

Terri felt a terrible feeling in her stomach, and she thought she was going to puke. But then she let the wonderful feeling of flying take over her body and she no longer felt sick.

"Fly up above that cloud," Peter shouted. "There's someone looking up."

Terri was having a hard time taking her eyes off Peter. She was flying with Peter Pan. _Flying_. She knew she wasn't dreaming because she had already pinched herself to make sure. This was better than any dream she had ever had.

"I want to stop and see Wendy," Peter called back to Terri and Camille. They followed his lead as he make a sharp right turn and glided through an open window. Peter landed noiselessly, but Terri and Camille landed with a small bump. Ms. Wendy as sitting in an old rocking chair by the fire.

"Hello Peter," her face was illuminated by the firelight, and Terri saw a different Wendy than the one who had told her the story of Peter Pan. This Wendy looked younger. She had fewer lines on her face, and there was a girlish sparkle in her eyes.

"Wendy, I loved your story! I always love stories about me!" Peter walked over to Wendy and sat down at her feet. She stroked his hair as if she was his mother.

"You always did like it when I told a story about you," Wendy whispered. "Have you gone to visit Jane already?"

Peter seemed to slouch a bit. "No. Last time I visited her she told me to leave. She said it would be better if I stopped visiting." Terri thought she saw a tear slide down his cheek. She stared at Peter, shocked. She had never seen a boy cry before.

"Yes," Ms. Wendy seemed sad too. "Jane has grown up too fast. It's nothing against you Peter. I believe she is working so hard to seem grown up and sophisticated to her colleagues (who are all older than her) that she has forgotten her childhood. She has forgotten the meaning of being a child." Ms. Wendy paused, still stroking Peter's hair, and suddenly looked up. "I see you have Terri and Camille with you tonight."

Peter jumped up. He seemed to immediately forget about his sadness. "They are coming with me! I have taught them to fly and everything!" Peter was so excited that he rose a couple of inches off the floor.

"Do have fun girls," Ms. Wendy said softly. "But do not forget your lives here."

And with that, Peter flew out the window again. Terri and Camille followed him out into the unknown.

The three of them flew for a long time. Terri's nightgown was flapping around her bare legs in the wind, and she was cold. She could see Camille's teeth chattering.

When Terri thought she could no longer take the cold, Peter yelled, "Grab my ankle and don't let go!" Terri grabbed one of his ankles and helped Camille grab hold of the other.

They shot through the night toward a pinkish light somewhere ahead of them. Camille kept banging in to Terri. They were gathering more and more speed, and then—they all broke apart and Terri went cartwheeling away.

When she caught up with the other two, Peter was smiling and Camille was gazing ahead of her in wonder. Terri looked too, and felt her mouth drop open.

Peter's mouth stretched into a bigger smile. "Welcome to Neverland!"


End file.
